moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Khoruun Oakheart
Khoruun Oakheart is a Shu’halo Druid, who has served the Horde since the aftermath of Archimonde’s invasion. Raised as a tracker and herbalist, his abilities led him to study under the tutelage of the Cenarion Circle, learning the Druidic arts so that he might dedicate himself to the restoration of Azeroth. Though a traditionally non-confrontational soul, Khoruun was deeply affected by the Cataclysm. In addition to the immediate devastation across the world, it also ushered in the slaughter at Camp Taurajo and the siege of Mulgore - events that would forever solidify Khoruun’s loyalty to the Grand Mistress Larrendias Dawnwarder, and the Order of First Light. For the better part of the last decade, Khoruun has served as healer and spiritual adviser to the Gladewardens - First Light’s elite woodland defense corps. =Description= ---- The Shu’halo stands as a gentle giant among his peers, managing to radiate an aura of peace and tranquility in spite of his imposing stature. Though by no means one of the larger members of his race, Khoruun stands a respectable two and a half meters tall in his native form, built of muscle and sinew covered by mottled black and grey fur. A short tuft of a grey beard masks a strong chin below his snout, and a mane of dark hair bisects his shoulders. Perhaps the only comforting feature to foreign observers would be Khoruun’s soft grey eyes, typically reflecting the peaceful demeanor and warmth of the Druid. Khoruun is not typically given to lengthy outings in animal forms as a means of violence, but he is partial to taking the form of a stag. Taking the animal as his chosen totem in tribute to the great Apa’ro, he can often be found galloping through the woods as a massive white stag, scouting ahead for his party or leading civilians to safety. =History= ---- Khoruun was born amongst the roaming tribes of Tauren that traversed the Barrens before their induction into the horde. The son of a shaman and a hunter, he passed his trials without exception, though without the bravado of his older sister, Noira. From an early age, she established herself as one of the tribe’s finest warriors, taking to combat and hunting with unsurpassed joy. In her shadow, Khoruun occupied himself with learning from his father - learning of the herbs that grew in the plains, and the beasts and birds that called the savage land home. Try as he might, Khoruun could not escape a life of conflict, when his people were being hunted to the edge of the desert by the vicious centaur. He killed his first in his youth, during one of many raids on the travelling caravan. His father would not be so lucky; shortly after Khoruun’s first kill, a second raid would claim the hunter’s life. Though he grieved as any son would, it was not unexpected; Khoruun gained knowledge and respect for the prey and predator cycle early in life, and took hard lessons from it. Though the Centaurs were monsters that pursued him for the first decades of his life, it would not be until he reached adulthood that he would witness true horror. The Third War Khoruun was scarcely into adulthood when the orcs arrived. Coming from distant lands in massive ships, with strange allies wielding all manner of devices, the Tauren saw them as saviors when they came to fight the Centaurs. The joy of a new alliance was short-lived, however; within weeks, new conflicts had arisen. Many of the orcs had become overcome by demonic bloodlust, and the ships that had arrived earlier were followed by humans, scourge, and the legion themselves. Noira was among the soldiers who fought against the Burning Legion; Khoruun, on the other hand, was tasked with providing medicine and bandages to those on the frontlines. In the end, the more honorable and dangerous task would prove more deadly. Rebirth Forced to grieve again, Khoruun was forced to confront the harsh realities of the world as he looked out over the scorched forests of Hyjal. Yet in the final defense of that peak, he also found strength, and hope - hope that his world could prevail over any who would threaten it. Khoruun would fight no more great wars for a number of years; while others set out to wage war against Illidan and the Lich King, Khoruun trained body, spirit, and mind to follow in the footsteps of Hamuul Runetotem. Seeking out the wastelands of Desolace, he set about helping the Cenarions to breathe new life into the region. Cataclysm When the earth split open, Khoruun knew that he could no longer remain on the sidelines. In the face of such utter devastation, he returned home to Mulgore to see what damage had been done - only to find that it was not Deathwing, but the humans of Theramore who had murdered his brethren and burned his villages. Were it not for the timely intervention of an unlikely ally, all could have been lost. When Khoruun questioned the survivors about how they had escaped annihilation, one of the remaining children drew a single Quel’dorei crest in the dirt. First Light Setting out for the Eastern Kingdoms for the first time, Khoruun found himself in a strange land. Surrounded by massive pillars and cathedrals of marble, Khoruun followed the symbol he had been given, making contact with Grand Mistress Larrendias Dawnwarden. The unlikely pairing of the High Elf Commander and the Shu’halo tracker would prove an effective one over the years; both shared a passion for the restoration of land and spirit, and the Grand Mistress had a surprising interest in the habits and practices of the Shu’halo. Of particular interest was the worship of the sun, An’she. While First Light found a druid and spiritual advocate for the region of Kalimdor, Khoruun found a home. Shortly after joining the order, he struck up a friendship with the Ranger Captain Sophysa Starflare, pledging himself to her cause as she established the Gladewarden regiment; a motley collection of rangers, druids, shamans, and monks, all dedicated to defending their Elven homeland, and reestablishing the bonds with nature that had been forgotten by so many. Recent Years Khoruun has never been far from the front lines, during the recent conflicts that First Light has participated in. He fought shoulder to shoulder with the Quel’dorei in their fight against the Sha, the Iron Horde, and the Legion, and remains a steadfast supporter to this day. =Personality= ---- A good-natured, gentle soul, Khoruun is not often prone to anger or judgement. In stark contrast to the grim demeanor of many Cenarions, Khoruun still maintains a youthful lightheartedness, and won’t hesitate to exchange quips with his companions. When roused to anger or forced into confrontation, Khoruun leans on his feral side, finding a dark side of himself that he’s not entirely comfortable with. Though he understands the vital role that predators play in the natural cycle, it is not a role that he relishes. As a neutral ambassador to the Cenarions, Khoruun has better relations with the Alliance than most of his kind, particularly when it comes to the Kaldorei and the Gilneans. He also harbors a strange fondness for Dwarves, finding most to share many of the same traits he finds admirable in the Horde. Though he harbors a fondness for all living things, he still finds himself uneasy in the presence of the Forsaken. Despite having met members of their ranks that he harbors sympathy for, he cannot help but shake the feeling that they represent a disruption of the natural cycle. Relationships -In Progress/It's Complicated- Category:Characters Category:Tauren Category:Druids Category:First Light